


Tag-Teamed

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Threesome, bath shennanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"Ok so can I get something about getting tag teamed by Nadia and Portia?"
Relationships: Nadia/Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Kudos: 57





	Tag-Teamed

* Oh you can bet you’ll be treated _so_ good. They’re both laser-focused in making you feel as good as you can. 

* Portia is constantly trying to outdo herself, and with Nadia there… boi you’re gonna die.

* If you’re not in a relationship already then it likely happened after an afternoon together, it takes all day for them to warm you up.

* You’re outside on the veranda, eating brunch and enjoying the sun, a cool breeze ruffles your hair and Portia reaches over to pat it into place. “Adorable” she says, patting your cheek. You make this bashful expression and Nadia’s face goes like “Oh?”

* By the end of the day you’re so wound up you may just fly out through the roof like a spring. You’ve been together all day, and they won’t, let, you, rest. After lunch, the servants bring dessert and Nadia feeds you some of hers, a bit of cream gets on the corner of your lip and Portia picks it up with her finger and brings it to her own lips, she has this sultry look on your face that you may have imagined.

*But then there was that time Nadia touched your waist when passing by, while you were out looking at the flowers. Or when you started playing tag and Portia tackled you onto the soft grass and then just, stared into your eyes for a moment, hand on your thigh. Or at the end of the day, giggling and joking, when she’d suggested skinny dipping in the fountain and Nadia had said “perhaps some other time” while sweeping her gaze over you. “perhaps we should head in to the baths.”

* To your surprise, both of them leave their robes at the edge of the tub before going in, you leave it on, looking uncertainly from one to another.

* “Well, are you just gonna stand there?” Portia gestures you in and Nadia chuckles, offering her hand and not letting go until she has pulled you in between herself and Portia.

* “Do you want this?” Nadia whispers, pressing herself up against you, breath against your ear. Portia drags a finger from your neck to your shoulder, dropping the sleeve of your robe to one side and planting a soft kiss on the newly revealed skin. 

* You swallow hard, nodding once. You can feel Portia’s giddy smile against your neck.

* Nadia leans down to kiss you, hand curved around the nape of your neck. She stars slow and soft, barely teasing. Until you grow impatient and surge forward, then her hold grows stronger and she bites at your lip, teeth bared in a mischievous smile. 

* She turns you around to Portia, making you yelp. Nadia laughs low and reaches behind herself for something. Meanwhile Portia grabs your hands and places them on her plump breasts, face and chest painted rose with an eager blush. You touch her while she kisses and nibbles you all over, occasionally whimpering into your ear, panting against the skin of your sternum. Meanwhile Nadia massages your sides and chest with a soft-scented oil. She rubs it into your skin with purposeful movements, making you sigh in pleasure. “Perhaps we should get out, before we continue” even those words, spoken so close, make your skin prickle with goosebumps.

* You make it as far as the lounging couch that sits in the bathing room. You’re straddling Nadia’s legs while Portia sits behind you, hands traveling along your body until she reaches between your legs. You tremble in Nadia’s arms, looking up at her with a pleading expression and she smirks, winding a hand firmly into your hair and guiding you down.

* They seem to be able to read each others minds, guiding you this way and that and touching you just right until you feel like human-shaped goo. Afterwards, Nadia strokes your hair while Portia lays her head on your stomach, tracing patters on your skin. Until her hand wanders lower, making you gasp. Nadia is back on top of you in a second.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
